wayward_gospelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith (River of Rebirth)
Lilith is the first being Satan converted into a demon and among the strongest of her kind. Lilith is the current Ruler of Hell, along with her fellow White-Eyed Demons and Princes of Hell. She happens to be the demonic mother of the Nephalem, Ahriman, whom she gave birth after being impregnated by an unknown angel she took as her lover. History The first woman to be created from the Earth like Adam was Lilith. She was created by God to be Adam's husband, however they did not have an easy relation and that soon lead to her being confronted by Satan, who asked if she can become his first step of demon kind and that way she will no longer have to be bound to Adam. Lilith agreed and so she was the first soul to be tortured into a demon, resulting into her becoming a powerful White-Eyed Prince of Hell. Lilith gained the cruelty and wickedness that Satan sought out for his people and so she was cast out from Eden and sent to Hell. After Satan was imprisoned in the lowest and unreachable area of Hell by the Archangels, Lilith was to take his place as current Ruler of Hell, manufacturing all of its prospects and torture souls to spread more demons, along with her other fellow White-Eyed Demons, Princes of Hell, and Knights of Hell. Before his imprisonment, Lilith was tasked by Satan to search for his missing daughter, who would play a role as the Antichrist of the Apocalypse and have her raised in Hell, as she may very well be the one thing that can pose a threat to him, but unfortunately, Lilith was unable to find her master's long lost daughter and on her way, she found Cain, who now bears the Mark of the Beast. She used her blood and fed it to him, causing Cain to become a powerful vampire and when he died, he was reborn as a hybrid cross between a Knight of Hell and vampire. Lilith remains in Hell, governing her people until the upcoming apocalypse as she makes the preparations for Satan's return. Biography Ruling over Hell Lilith is currently acting as ruler managing Crossroad deals or her demonic subjects. Personality While this Lilith seems to share the same sadistic and cruel traits of her main counterpart, she lacks the childish and sweet behavior, but this is only when she is taking a grown vessel and not of a young girl. Lilith is very cold to the end just as her master. She mistreats her lowly subjects and inflicts a excruciating pain if they fail to meet her standards. Whenever she is angered, many individuals are left unsettled, fearing for their lives as they claim to have a quick death than what horrors Lilith has in stored, but while cruel, she is professional and a bargainer. She is willingly to negotiate and spare one's life, if in a good mood as shown when she could easily have killed Emma, but chose not to because she was feeling cheerful. She is excellent at making deals and finding loopholes around them, thus promoting that making a deal with Lilith is very high risk as no one can never determine whether a deal sounds too god to be true. Lilith finds extreme joy in bringing pain to others and making them suffer the worst possible way she can come up with. When taking possession of a young girl, Lilith loves to make them live in fear as any moment where they lie or don't do say she demands, she can take their lives and because being in a girl's body, this makes it all the more disturbing. Powers and Abilities As Satan's first demon and progenitor of White-Eyed Demons and Princes of Hell, Lilith is the most powerful demon to exist and is much stronger than any lowly demons, including being superior than other White-Eyed Demons, Princes of Hell, and Knights of Hell in every way. Lilith is very powerful to have many demons pledge loyalty to her, in fact, some see her as a Messiah, a true leader, with only Satan being above of course. Lilith holds enough power to maintain Hell while Satan is locked away, keeping the other higher rank demons in check. She is unafraid to challenge angels, including those such as Seraphim and Grigori. She only fears the might of an Archangel and flee from their presence. She was able to make her Crook, capable of absorbing souls. * Demonic Possession: Lilith requires a human vessel to walk the Earth. She usually takes the vessels of little girls, young women, or in this case, a lady around her mid age. * Biokinesis: With only a swipe of her fingers, she can create cuts on a person's body very easily, severely wounding or killing them. * Tactile Exorcism: Lilith is powerful to evict any demon or angel from their vessel by force, but it must require through physical contact. She can expel a demon powerful as a Prince of Hell or White-Eyed Demon. * Immortality: Lilith existed as the first human long before being converted. She is over 10,000 years old and can live forever as her vessel cannot age or wither under possession. * Immunity: Due to being the First Demon and strongest among White-Eyed Demons and Princes of Hell, Lilith has both species's immunity such as Princes being immune to the common demon weaknesses, holy water, salt, iron, and a common exorcism. The Devil's Trap can keep Lilith confine for the only short amount of time just for a person to escape as she can break out very easy by exerting her full powers. Had she been a simple White-Eyed Demon, a Devil's Trap Bullet would've kept her from moving just as an actual trap, but she would easily push the bullet out of her and still use her powers at their current level. * Invulnerability: Lilith is shown that she cannot be harmed or kill by conventional means. She seems unaffected by a Demon-Killing Knife to her back or an angel blade at her gut. She seems almost impossible to kill but not entirely. * Molecular Combustion: Being a top tier demon, Lilith is able to disintegrate lesser entities into dust or down to a subatomic level with a snap of her finger such as humans, regular monster, and anything on par with a mid tier demon. She can only wound stronger demons and Alphas since they can withstand this power with only moderate injuries. Angels, Leviathans, Princes of Hell, and White-Eyed Demons are immune. * Photokinesis: By raising her hand, Lilith can project a bright white light that differentiates from one emitted by an angel. She can blow up an entire building structure equivalent to that of high explosives. She can make the light as a concussive attack, knocking a full grown person unconscious. Her light can injure a Leviathan. * Reality Warping (By Deals): Despite not being a Crossroad Demon, Lilith does control all the deals and the person in charge of the Crossroad Demons. She is capable of granting any person's wish through a demonic pact, however instead of the usual sealing the deal with a kiss", she invites her client to take her in bed to fulfill the deal and get the person's soul in exchange. * Demonic Smiting: A unique ability among her fellow White-Eyed Demons, Princes, and Cain, she can smite an individual in a similar fashion like angels, however instead of a bright light, its a red glow and it doesn't burn out the victim's eyes. Lilith is able to smite a powerful demon such as a typical White-Eyed Demon. She cannot smite anything above a Seraphim. * Super Strength: Being the First Demon and a White-Eyed Prince of Hell, Lilith holds greater strength than any demon or regular angels. She easily held Emma in a vice grip, stating she could snap her neck like a pencil. Her strength allows her to fight against non-worship deities, low ranking Leviathans, and Tathamet in his human form. It requires many high tier demons working together or Higher Angels to overpower her. * Telekinesis: Lilith has full control over her telekinetic power, as evidence where she can overpower another high rank demon by being completely unaffected as it only caused her hair to feel a slight breeze. She was able to fling a Seraphim across a room when * Teleportation: Lilith can move one place to another, appearing from out of nowhere. She can travel back to the main portion of Hell and not the lowest depths. She is unable to breach places like Heaven or Purgatory. * Terrakinesis: From display through her anger, Lilith caused her surrounding area to violently tremble and cause a power outage when escaping a Devil's Trap. Vulnerabilities Lilith is powerful, but she does have weaknesses and certain ones used against her. Beings * Primordial Entities: God, The Darkness, Death, The Shadow, or Satan can destroy Lilith effortlessly. * Ahriman: Lilith's own son is a very powerful Nephalem, due his parentage inheriting her demonic nature, combined with that of an angel's ability to produce a child stronger than they are, so naturally Ahriman can overpower and kill his mom. * Eve: The Mother of All is powerful enough to outmatch and kill Lilith. * Higher Angels: Seraphim and Grigori can physically overwhelm Lilith though would have a difficult time outmatching her. She showed lack of worry against Raziel as she was unafraid the challenge the Seraphim. * Amassed High-tier Demons: While Lilith is more powerful than any demon in existence, she can be challenged by multiple groups of high tier demons such as the other White-Eyed Demons, Princes of Hell, and Knights of Hell working together. * Leviathan: The First Beast can physically outmatch Lilith, but would have a difficult time beating her and Lilith can hold her own for a time being * Pagan Deities: Like the Leviathans, if at full power, the strongest pagans can physically outmatch and beat Lilith. Weak pagan gods are no match for her. Weapons * Weapons of Heaven and Divine: Weapons originating from Heaven or forged by the old gods can harm and kill Lilith. ** Arch/Angel Blade/Sword: An angel blade can potentially kill Lilith, though it would require a fatal strike to her vital organs, multiple times. An angel sword and Archangel Blade can slay her instantly. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of the Pale Horseman can reap Lilith. * The First Blade: The blade powered by the Mark of the Beast can kill anything. Others * Devil's Trap: A Devil's Trap can confine Lilith for a short time and not render her completely powerless. * Demon-Killing Knife: While this weapon really can't kill Lilith, it can cause her annoyance * Enochain Exorcism: Lilith can perhaps be evicted, but for someone who holds a magnitude of her power, it may require a exorcism, one originating from Heaven as they are far superior than a common exorcism used by hunters. One can banish her back to Hell and place in Hell's deepest depths, where it will require her years to return back to Earth, in terms of Hell's time while on Earth its months. * Holy Fire: While this does not present a major threat to Lilith since she is not an angel, holy fire can be use to slow her down for a short while and slightly harm her. Facts and Trivia Lilith is a figure from Jewish mythology where she sexually dangerous and steals babies. She and Adam were created at the same time in the same way by being forged from clay. Category:Wayward Gospels Series Category:River of Rebirth Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species Category:High-tier Demons Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Princes of Hell Category:Rulers Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bad